Snow Falling In Our Hair
by FavoriteSeptember
Summary: Sequel to Snowflake Wonderland. Ziva's realized something about Africa that might be holding her back from Tony. Will he be able to piece her back together? One- Shot.


**Author's Note: **We're out again tomorrow, just saw it on the news! (: Yay. Now, I'm writing a sequel to Snowflake Wonderland. I just got the idea for it as well. Snow Falling In Our Hair. I like the name of this one better. Anyway. Without further interuptions, here is my gift to you(:

* * *

She stood outside of the doorstep, freezing cold- shaking. There isn't any way in hell she was going to step foot anywhere else. Her feet are plastered to the ground and no movement was coming from her, only the form of breathing. Her mind keep playing tricks on her, her heart, too. She wasn't sure how to believe anything or anyone anymore. This time, she was listening to her heart before anyone else.

Heart frozen, breath hitched as she heard the door in front of her being opened. Ziva looked up to the sight of the wonderful man she is in love with. Anthony DiNozzo. Snow is falling behind her in a manner of love and hate. Still, with his footing, she couldn't catch her breath or her own movement.

She noticed her is talking, but the words coming out of his mouth, she couldn't hear. Ziva was no longer herself. She didn't know where to begin to find herself, not after the things that happened in Africa. She stood still as he inched closer to her, but moved back as he placed his hand on her face.

"Ziva?" Tony's voice rang through her ears like a shotgun ringing to hit someone, she jumped. "What's wrong?" And she didn't know what was wrong with her, she stood still again. "Did I do something? Did someone hurt you?" Ziva wished she could answer his questions, but her voice couldn't be found behind the shadows.

"I- I." From there, she didn't know where to go. Her direction was reverted and her mind clouded elsewhere. "We need to talk."

"Okay. About what, though?" Tony moved forward again, though she took another step back. "Please, just let me know."

"Tony, I love you." At first he was about to speak, but she held her hand up in front of her to stop him. "I- I can't let you touch me, though. I don't know how. After Africa, I can't let anyone touch me. So, please understand. I love you, but we cannot be together. Not while I'm still broken and hurt. My pieces can never be put back together. I'm sorry," she sighed as tears ran down her face, freezing along the way. "I can't do this anymore."

"Ziva. If you'll just listen to me, we'll get through this. Your strong, your independent, your you. There isn't any changing that. And though we've seen changes in you, you'll always be my Ziva," he moved closer again. Tony put his hand onto her arms to prevent her from moving. "I love you, and no matter what you say. I'll change you back, I'll put your pieces together and we'll be together. I promise."

"No, you can't..." she was shushed by him. Ziva stood, looking up at him, afraid to move. She definitely didn't know how to speak, yet again. Snow fell, freezing the both of them now.

"I'm going to kiss you, now. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm Tony. The one who loves you, no matter how broken you are. I can fix you," his face inched closer to her's, and her eyes focused directly on his. "I'm kissing you now." And his lips caught her's in an embrace. He placed his right hand on her cheek and the left on the back of her head to keep her from pulling away.

Moments later, Ziva let her hands move to his face. Power, love, and emotion exploded into that one tiny kiss that became heated. Tony is right, he can melt her fear, piece her back together. She's going to let him work his magic on her and see where she'll end up. She definitely knows that she's in love with this man.

Snow fell into their hair as they kissed, the night is just getting started. The cold air held nothing on either one of them as the kiss heated both to a degree. Neither showed a side of wanting to move away. Even as the snow fell on their hair. Snow fell. Snow fell. Snow fell. Snow fell onto their hair.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, it's a bit confusing, but it's suppose to be that way. This is set after Snowflake Wonderland. Ziva wasn't sure if she could let Tony touch her anymore. After the thoughts of Africa setting in. I really hope you enjoyed this one, because I enjoyed writing it. (: Read and Review for another one.


End file.
